Discus
My entry for the August Color Palette Contest. ---- ---- :Discus is a tribrid of Sand, Sea, & Rain. :He is also an aspiring musician & actor! :He lives near Possibility (in my AU) and is honestly having a grand old time. Appearance refer to the image for now, ill have to type this up properly later :BUILD: pretty average length. taller than most folks. sandwing features are MOSTLY prominent due to majority gene (50%) rule. this includes scale pattern, as well as limbs, tail, & wing style. scales are, however, pressed against the main body more like a RainWing's. around the edges they stick out like a SandWing's though. does not have gills. has a RainWing's separation scales between the body's primary scales & underscales. head seems to be a mixture of the three tribes he's comprised of (Sand, Sea, Rain) but the snout is slimmed and mildly rounded. horns are styled to his SeaWing & RainWing origins. scales displayed on the face are mostly SandWing-esque, with a RainWing-esque "mask" for the eyes. ears are large and frill/finlike, much like his father's. sail is very wispy, but is definitely solid; rendered unable to move it or style it like a seawing's fins. :COLORS: refer to the picture for now, im sorry sksksk :EXTRA: has a seawing's chin tendrils, though they're more webbed. tendril/tentacle-esque extension to his lower earlobe is reminiscent to his father's upper earlobe extension. acquired striped & glitter-esque patterns through his mother Venus (SandWing). oddly placed bioluminescence is acquired through his father Guppy (Rain/Sea). Personality :PROS: KIND, CARING, LOVING, OPTIMISTIC, ECSTATIC, THOUGHTFUL :NEUTRAL: busy, casual, dreamy, emotional, pure, mildly whimsical :CONS: childish, stressed, naive, passive, apologetic, slow (at times) Skillset & Abilities * tribal abilities/skills ** no fire ** no venom/poison ** capable tail to grab things with (sometimes) ** tolerance to heat ** can swim in shallow areas but cannot breathe underwater ** speaks a very primitive version of Aquatic * other abilities/skills ** very strong singing voice ** strong acting abilities ** able to make a beat out of kind of anything ** enjoys fantasy reading & daydreaming History gonne be breaking it up & mildly rewriting for the sake of expansion & explanation tbh Before Discus :"His SandWing mother, Venus, and his Rain/Sea father, Guppy, met during a class in the university of Veil. Of course, this was many years ago. Years before Discus was even considered a thought. But once Venus announced the egg's arrival, Guppy was ecstatic. The two had finished their extended schooling by then, and had decided it'd been a while of just the two of them, and wanted something more. The egg was marvelous with the shell alone - sandy hues, but blue accents swirling around like a glittering, discolored sandstorm." Hatching & Dragonethood :"Once Discus had hatched, the two (now parents) had been in awe at the sight. A wonderful mix of the three tribes, but of course, the SandWing's genes being most dominant. They specifically admired his glittering sail and shining scales, which were in fact glittering with the very same markings as Venus, but with blue bits. From that first embrace the family shared, Discus understood he was loved and would be cared for. :Discus' mother was the breadwinner of their home, being a scientist and all. So while she was away, Guppy oftentimes helped him learn the basics of their tribal genetics. He didn't have venom in his barb, but his tail was rather anaconda-esque in girth and length, as well as flexibility. Although he didn't have venomous fangs, parts of his being could glow - in an odd, similar fashion like his father's. The two of them made a very loose, simplistic version of Aquatic that they'd speak to one another in, especially to spite Venus. :As Discus grew older, he started to attend school at Jade Mountain Academy. Really, he didn't feel out of place nor the direct center of attention. For the first few days, he certainly was someone to talk about, but there were other hybrids - he just so happened to have filled the SandWing slot with his mostly pureblood physique. He paid no mind to the attention he was being given, and didn't mind when it started to become a lack-thereof after a while. He was focused, wanting to learn about his tribes, as well as make friends with others. Which he had done, but over the breaks and emergencies that some had to leave for, they'd become distanced, with their relationships being strained. But, that was okay too. He shrugged it aside, knowing that he would eventually have more friends in the future." Present Day :"But it rocked the continent with how many would want to be his friend in the future, some even wanting to be more than that. He was never interested in forming a romantic or physical bond with anyone though, he just wanted to work on himself and make everyone feel as if they belong. Though, it was almost as if he came out of nowhere with his acting and singing, but his parents knew it all along. Ever since he was a dragonet, he loved to sing and dance, and put on a multitude of performances for his neighbors and family. He'd taken up the drums, as well as singing, and sometimes he'd even just thump his tail and scratch the ground to get a beat going. He'd feign emotions so well with his plays, those watching would wipe a tear. He would, undoubtedly, rise to fame because of something he just liked to do. :And he did! Soon, Discus, whom was now an adult dragon, was starring in a multitude of plays, movies, while holding concerts elsewhere too. Some say he's got a god's voice in him, but his parents just shrug and say he formed it himself. He's a kindhearted individual, aiming to help others with getting known in the world, and also donating to those who need help in any way. That, out of all the performances he's put on, is what he's known for best." Relations :* Venus (mother) - very good relationship // really cherishes the time he has with his mother, and comes back to visit whenever he knows she's off from work just to spend the day with her and help her out. the two of them talk about fun stories from when he was younger, as well as his future. continues to tease her too with him and his father's antics. :* Guppy (father) - very good relationship // the two are known to wrestle whenever they see eachother after a long while, and specifically wave their finny ears & flash their glowing stripes and spots to each other. he tells his father of all of his new adventures, and about the extravagant foods he tastes every time he goes somewhere new. he usually sings a tune to his father to repay him for all the times his father sang to him. :* Paradise & Clownfish (paternal grandparents) - relation :* (maternal grandparents) - relation :* Firefly (uncle/cousin) - firefly is like. closer to his age so he doesnt know what to call him :* (uncle/cousin) - same case as firefly Trivia :* Discus' design has been entered in the Monthly Color Palette Contest for August, 2019. :* Probably my second most wholesome character. (right behind Blackguard) :* He didn't go to a university for extended/scholarly schooling. :* He really likes sushi, but also has a strange taste for sliced & plucked cactus. :** Discus also really likes dragonfruit. :D Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Males